


别和陌生人说话

by LZfourteen



Category: it is not the first work for a fandom
Genre: F/M, 乳交, 口交, 怀孕, 玩具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZfourteen/pseuds/LZfourteen
Relationships: 何九华 - Relationship, 你 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	别和陌生人说话

别和陌生人说话

你✘何九华

你知道何九华是打心眼里爱你的，不会随着时间而消减半分，可他的爱越来越强烈，让你有些无力承受。你怀孕了，快九个月，不得不承认他对你无微不至的照顾把你和宝宝养的很好，可……他的猜忌心太重了，占有欲也太强了。

此时此刻的你赤身裸体地靠着茶几跪在地上，屋外的阳光照在洁白的皮肤上，让你觉得发痒。嘴巴里含着口枷，发出呜呜丫丫的声音想要和他解释清楚今天发生的事情，却也是知道，他根本不会听的。便只有口中的津液顺着嘴角流了下来。

身后的菊穴里塞了肛塞，震动的呜呜声甚至让你有些晕厥，有些恶心。前面的小穴也被他用性爱机器填的满满的。你能够感受到小穴里的那一根抽插地更厉害了些

因为怀孕，乳房着实又发育了不少，他一把扯开你的内衣的时候，胸前的那两只争先恐后地跳出来，迫不及待地要给身前的何九华展示，而他也确实迎合波涛汹涌的她们。

他含住你的左边乳头，灵活温暖的舌头在乳头上打转，另一只大手握住右乳房，任由柔软的乳房在他的手中变化着形状，时轻时重，拇指的指甲刮蹭着乳晕，食指和中指黏着乳头。  
“嘶……”你吃痛地发出声音，倒吸了一口凉气。他的牙齿咬上了你的乳头，似是感受到了你的痛，又开始满满吮吸，左手配合着拿捏乳房来完成吮吸的动作。

九个月未经历人事的小孕妇无疑是敏感的，企图用娇喘来分担一点点快感，却也是分担不得，只得扭动着身躯。

“唔~嗯啊……啊~吖，嗯~”你察觉到了，身下的穴内分泌着蜜液，如洪水决堤一般地涌了出来，菊穴里的肛塞似乎也提高了档位，震动频率加快了许多，二者相互配合将你一次又一次带上了高潮。

一起流出来的，还有乳汁。他啃食的左乳慢慢流入他的口中，他似婴儿一般吮吸着乳汁，一口接着一口，另一只手把玩的乳房也浸出了乳汁，顺着他的手掌流向他的手臂，一小部分顺着胸膛流下，洁白的乳汁在你的身体上随意流淌着，勾勒出一道道绝美的线条。身后震颤着，流到了臀部的乳汁也跟着震颤着，开出一朵又一朵小白花。

他停下了手上的动作，两只大手轻轻抚摸你的面颊，摘下口枷，把你的香唇凑到了他的嘴前，不停地在唇上蠕动，时而轻轻地咬磨着，时而又伸出香舌在你的唇上添食着。

继而，略带粗暴地扣开你的牙关，那一只嫩舌便伸入她那湿润的嘴中……奶香味扑鼻而来，你似是品尝到自己乳汁的味道，想来还有些害羞，不由得脸上泛起红晕。在唇舌来往中，胸口渐渐发热发烫，激起的莫名的不安与躁动，通过唇角的银液牵扯泄露出来，耳边的呼吸声越来越粗重

终于，他离开你的唇。身下的抽插和震动愈发狠了些，于是乎，你一边要承受着上身的诱惑，一边要忍受着下半身的寂寞

九华起身站了起来，三下五除二拉开牛仔裤的拉锁，小兄弟便跳了出来，他的手握着你的你的手放在你乳房的两侧“就这个姿势，别动”

你“嗯”一声点点头来应和他，两只手将乳房向中间挤着，乳沟轻而易见，他将那炽热的小兄弟，从乳沟硬塞进去，你的乳房经过他一吮吸本就涨得难受，现在又硬塞进来这么个大家伙，实在是憋得紧呢。

他扶着你的肩膀，开始上下摩擦着，长枪短炮齐上阵，上头摩擦着，下头的快感不停，这你实在是有些吃不消，紧密的摩擦让你乳房内侧疼痛不已。

“九华，我错了……疼……真的好疼”你呜咽着恳求着他，他仿佛没听见似的，加快了摩擦的速度  
“九华，九华，疼！真的好疼！不要了，我求求你了……我错了！”他摩擦的速度丝毫未减慢，两只手将你的脸捧起来“宝贝儿，现在知道错了，现在知道疼了？怎么不想想你和那个男人说话的时候我的心有多疼呢？怎么那个时候不知道错了呢？”

你用乳房内侧娇柔的皮肤感受着他身下巨物的膨胀与炽热，越来越大，仿佛要撑爆你用乳房围成的空间一般。他按住你的肩膀向后一推，你靠在了茶几的缘上，瘫坐在地上，他喷涌而出的津液洒地你全身都是，下面小穴里的假阳具仿佛更深了，肛塞更是完完全全吃了进去。刹那间引得内壁收紧，蜜液涌出，浑身酥麻。

他敞开腿大大拉拉地坐着，一只手捏开你的嘴，未等你反应过来便含上了他身下巨物，嘴小自然是容不下这样的庞然大物，两只小手又握住，套作着。

老实来说，你的口活是不错的，自怀孕以来，每次都帮他口，小手上下撸动着，舌头绕着龟头打转，牙齿与龟头轻轻摩擦，引得他微微震颤，你用略微粗糙的舌苔去感受他身下巨物的每一寸皮肤，每一道褶皱。

实在是又粗又大，嘴张开地太大，津液顺着口角流了下来，你使劲地去含它，它仿佛探入口中的巨龙，朝着喉口横冲直撞，你加快了手上的动作，又略有些坏心眼的用指甲刮一刮两侧的囊带，前后运动着，吞咽着，时不时发出水花击打的声音。

何九华大手覆在你的脑后，手指插在发间，带着你的头大力运动开。你的口腔被这身下之物撞地有些犯恶心，直想吐，却不想这样噦逆的动作却让他舒服地不得了，何九华觉得要到了，将姑娘的头向小腹里埋，一记深喉，滚烫的精液射进了食道，慢慢向外的过程中还射了你满嘴，他从你的口中撤出巨物，向后躺去。

精液入喉，惹得孕吐反应愈发强烈，捂着嘴就跑去了卫生间，哪成想脚滑摔在了卫生间的地板上，两只手抱着马桶呕吐着，身下的高潮再次来袭，与之相伴的还有疼痛感，疼痛感愈发强烈，你生怕出什么事，自作主地拔了肛塞还性爱机器，啵地一声，他们退出了你的身体，还带出了一股水液

恶心感再次上头，你抱着马桶噦逆，只觉身下有一股暖流，你抬手擦了擦嘴巴，顺着身子看下去，干涸的乳汁挂在身体上，殷红的血沾满了私处，在地板上蔓延，疼痛愈发强烈，你浑身颤抖着，费力去喊“九……九华，肚子……肚子疼……宝宝，宝……宝，要生了……要”疼地你直冒冷汗，连一句完整的话都说不出来。

听到你呼喊的九华迅速跑来，看到这满地的鲜红也是吓着了，为你匆匆套上一件睡裙便打横抱起直奔医院。


End file.
